Everything changes  but you
by Pendragonsgirls
Summary: Merlin has been in America for 6 years, since they left school and Merlin and Morgana's break up and Arthur and his fall out. Now he's back and he never got over Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2003, The last year of High school for Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Guinevere and all their other friends.

"I have decided" Merlin said one morning on the bus to school "I am going to go to Camelot Performing arts college when we leave school"

Arthur burst into laughter and Morgana slapped him round the back of the head.

"Arthur!" She shouted "I think it's a great idea Merlin"

"Thank baby" Merlin said and leaned back to kiss his girlfriend as Arthur rolled his eyes

"You seriously want to go into dancing? It's not exactly the best future, I mean it's never secure and the slightest accident or injury can end your career"

"What is your problem Arthur? You've never expressed any problem with it before" Merlin snapped

"It's embaressing if you want me to be honest! People talk about you behind your back Merlin all the time cause you do dancing, The only reason they don't think your gay is cause you are going out with Morgana who happens to be the most popular girl in school"

"I'd kick anybody's ass who calls him gay!" Morgana said hitting Arthur again

"And the fact that Morgana jumps at any opportunity to fight in place of Merlin I'm sure has nothing to do with that idea" Gwen chirps in while smiling at Merlin, Merlin knowing full well of her support for him.

"You and me are the only reason Merlin is popular Morgana!" Arthur said forgetting Merlin was sat there and could hear every word. "If he wasn't my best friend and wasn't your boyfriend he'd be a loser and outcast!"

At that moment the bus came to a halt. Merlin grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder planning to be the first one off the bus and into school.

"Merlin," Morgana held tight to his arm, her eyes searching for his to apologize on behalf of her brother. He shrugged her off and made his way off of the bus before Arthur even realized how he'd come off to him.

Morgana hits Arthur over the head again before the three of them gather their things and make their way into the traffic of school goers.

"Well that was eventful," Gwen adds as the school bell chimes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- 8 years later - **_

Stepping into a new classroom every year always put her in the most wonderful of moods. It was the end to a beautiful summer and time to start fresh with a new group of little ones, this time as opposed to assisting, she was the teacher and this was something Morgana could feel very good about. In fact she had her own teacher's assistant coming in shortly – a Ms Thomas.

Morgana drew all the curtains and opened all the blinds of the windows that covered an entire wall of her class room. She wanted it to be bright and welcoming for the little 4 and 5 year olds when they came running in. Just as Morgana was writing her name on the chalk board a "M-i-s-s-" there was a knock on the door. Thank goodness her assistant was early because she still wanted some time to go pick flowers to put in the vase she had sitting on her desk – it would add to the overall appeal of the room, she thought.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Guinevere!" Morgana shouted in happy shock "but what are you doing here? Don't tell me…"

"Ms. Thomas" Gwen said, putting out her hand for Morgana to shake "I'm your teaching assistant. What a small world! I am so happy to see you Morgana."

Merlin had just got off the plane and was so tired, he really couldn't wait to get back to his mums house and sleep for a week. He was starting his Job at Lance's Dance Studio next week so if he wanted, sleeping for a week would be possible.

His last 6 years in America had been amazing but he had missed Camelot, coming home felt right.

"Merlin!" His mum said when she saw him for the first time in 6 years

"Mum" Merlin said hugging her "I missed you"

"You have got so tall, I am sure you have lost weight too, did they not feed you in Madco?"

"Mum" Merlin complained, he had spent the last 6 years travelling around America assisting in within various Dance companies, his most recent had been MADCO "It's fine, you know i have high metabolism"

They drove back home and by the time they arrived back Merlin was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

"Merlin, we're home sweetie" Hunith said nudging him awake

Merlin got into the house and fell straight to sleep on the sofa for a few hours.

"Do come in, come in Gwen." Morgana motioned for Gwen to enter the room.

"How have you been Morgana? I am so impressed, you are officially a teacher."

"Oh you know, I've been very busy but very happy. And you?" Morgana asked making her way over to her desk.

"I have been great. I'm excited to start the work year. And your brother?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Arthur is busiest of all, probably making more money than the rest of us. So how is…everything then?" Morgana was sure Gwen knew what she was alluding to. She knew Merlin was overseas working at his dance career, which she was both proud of him and envious for. She hadn't spoken to him since 11th year and the break up but hoped he was doing well. At least he was far away, oceans away, so she didn't have to think about how awkward the whole situation was with him – he was her boyfriend and twin brother's best friend for a good part of her life.

"Well, my family has been good, school was great, my summer was amazing…" Gwen said "Oh, Merlin is back in Camelot."

Morgana nearly collapsed but managed to make it look as if she'd planned to sit down. She started to rearrange her desk "Oh?"

"Yes I've been speaking with him regularly. He's back home…doing really well."

"Oh, Merlin," just saying his name out loud again felt kind off odd in her mouth "that's good to hear." As she said this with a slight grimace she contemplated whether or not she should be centering her stapler at the top of her desk, putting it in the upper left hand corner or throwing it across the room in a fit of confusion; she settled on the upper left hand corner.

"Merlin, It's the phone for you" Hunith said, Merlin came into the hallway and took the phone off her

"Hello?

"Merlin! It's me"

"Gwen!" Merlin said happy, they had stayed in contact since school, texting and emailing but they hadn't heard each other speak for 6 whole years "Oh my god! How are you?"

"I'm great! Really great! look Merly, i need to tell you something ... I am doing teaching assitance at the Infant school and i am working in ... In Morgana's class ... I kind of let slip that you are back in town"

"What? You kidding? So she and Arthur both know i am in town"

"Well, Morgana does, which means Arthur probably will do by tonight"

"Oh god, not good, Me and Arthur haven't spoken since we fell out in year 11 and Me and Morgana haven't spoken since the breakup"

Merlin and Morgana broke up a week after they left school, After Arthur and Merlin's fall out at the start of year 11, it all built up and mixing it with them not seeing each other as much when they left school it led to a bad break up.

Merlin was walking up to the local tesco minding his own business when suddenly he bumped into someone, who also was obviously minding their own business.

"Ow!" Merlin said and looked up, Stood there was one of the two people he really hoped to avoid more than anything "Arthur?"

Arthur looked at him for a moment before his jaw dropped

"Merlin Emrys?" he asked shocked "Hi ... Oh my gosh, i thought you were in America, being a dancing superstar"

"I came back, i am working at Lancelot's from next week as a choreographer, America was brilliant but i wanted to be back home" Merlin said slightly smug at the fact he'd been in America

"Wow, well ... It's been great to see you, i'd love to stay and chat but i have to get back, i may be the boss of Pendragon estate agents but i have a big board meeting soon with some people who's company we are buying" Arthur said outsmuging Merlin

_ouch, 1-0 to Arthur,_ Merlin thought to himself

"Well good to see you too Arthur, Tell your sister i said Hi" Merlin said and walked off, regretting straight away that he'd just told Arthur to say Hi to Morgana from him.

A few days passed since Merlin and Arthur had bumped into one another.

"Do you really miss her that much?" Gwen asked as they sat on the sofa at Merlin's house eating pizza and watching bad tv

"Yer, i really do, i tried to push her out of my mind when i was in America, but in reality she is all i thought about, I've been with woman while in America but none of them made me feel the way Morgana did, She was the first person i ever slept with, the first person i ever had such strong feelings for"

"Oh the first time you had sex" Gwen laughed remembering the day "Wasn't that the time you got dragged out of Morgana's room afterwards in just your boxer shorts by Uther"

"That was it" Merlin said half laughing "He was fuming, mainly because neither of us were 16"

"Good time, Good good times" Gwen laughed

"Gwen, it's just not fair" Merlin sighed "I really missed you guys, I missed you, but i couldn't be here, i needed the space to get over myne and Arthur's fall out and myne and Morgana's break up but now coming back it's just reopened them wounds ... Me and Arthur talking the other day when i saw him ... It made me realise what i missed out on for the last 6 years, i lost such a good friend and such an amazing girlfriend"

"Oh baby, don't worry, It will be okay" Gwen said and hugged him

Ever since Gwen mentioned to her that Merlin was in town, Morgana had been on look-out. And by look-out – never before had she appreciated the idea of being a ninja so much. She didn't go as far as dressing in all-black body suits, but she had been managing to stay alert and aware of all of her surroundings everywhere she went. She also started to wear more dark green, not because it was Merlin's favourite colour on her but because she felt it helped her blend into the scenery better as she walked to and from school each day.

Morgana had done her very best to consume every bit of spare time decorating her class room, cleaning her apartment until it was spotless and she'd even taken up origami (which she was failing miserably at but trying all the same) anything to keep her mind off of Merlin. During class time she would learn bits and pieces of information about him from Gwen. She kept it very casual but would perk up when Gwen mentioned which dance company Merlin had worked for and when, if he was dating anybody – that sort of thing. She also began to value the constant needs of 4 year olds all that much more, anything to keep her and Gwen on task and not on the issue of when they'd inevitably end up seeing each other.

"Lance! I really need to talk to you!" Merlin said storming in the office after a difficult session with some 14 year olds "These kids have no respect for anything!"

"Mate, you worked at MADCO for 18 months! Its going to feel different, these kids don't have the same experience as the American kids you taught"

"You don't say! They are useless ... Literally"

"Just give them chance Merlin! These are English kids, you have to be patient with them"

"Ok fine" Merlin snapped and turned to leave

"Merlin" Lance stopped him "What is going on? You okay? You seem a bit ... Not Merlin"

"Mate, you haven't seen me in 6 years, how do you know that i aren't like this these days"

"Look Mate, i know you are passionate about dancing but you aren't like this Merlin, what is going on?"

Merlin hesitated then looked at Lance

"It's Morgana ... I haven't even seen her yet, but being back in Camelot is hurting me, knowing she is here too"

"Merlin" Lance started and sighed "Morgana was your first love, the first one you had sex with, that is a bond that is not easily broken and it will never be easy to see her, there is no point in getting yourself so worked up about something so trivial"

On this particular day Morgana decided to take a small detour through the mall on her way home. She hadn't really much to shop for but figured that getting herself lost aimlessly browsing through aisles of clothes and shoes and jewellery and the like would keep her mind off of the stress of the job and her love life. It's not like she hadn't been dating guys since Merlin, it had been years after all but it was never really the same with anybody else as it was with him and she couldn't get that thought out of her mind. She spent more money than intended but figured this was a day for splurging on herself after all the hard hours she'd been putting in at the school. She hadn't paid much thought to what she was buying, but made sure she would leave the shopping mall feeling accomplished with a good 7 bags on her arm.

Struggling on her way out the main doors, Morgana caught a glimpse of a tall, dark gangly man making his way towards her, head bent down towards the wind. Her immediate response was to spin in the opposite direction and run into any place with the slightest bit of cover. She found herself in something like a Starbucks which suited her just fine.

"Merlin, good to see you! The regular?" said the man standing behind the counter as the door behind her chimed open for the second time. "And for you miss?"

Morgana began to search the list wildly looking for absolutely anything that she would be able to say without stumbling over all her words at once. She settled on "just an espresso please" because she thought it sounded posh and she was able to squeak those words out rather fast.

"Morgana? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't drink coffee. Wow I guess I've missed out on a lot." Merlin said far too calm for Morgana's liking, making his way over to her. His gym bag was thrown nonchalantly over his shoulder in a way that Morgana also thought was far too casual sexy for her to handle at that moment.

Now, the fact that she never drank caffeine and considered some juice too sugary for her energy intake was not something she planned to through into conversation with Merlin. Instead, she very clumsily attempted to toss 4 bags over her shoulder in as much of a laissez-faire fashion as she could manage.

"Oh! Merlin! Wow, so good to see you. I heard you were in town!"

Merlin scratched just above his eyebrow, a subconscious nervous habit Morgana had always picked up on.

"Yeah, I just got back not too long ago really. Ran into your brother even."

"Oh, Arthur?" Of course he meant Arthur, Morgana thought to herself, my goodness he must think I've turned into a real idiot, try to say something smart Morgana, try.

"Yeah." Merlin added.

"One espresso and one decaf black tea with milk" said the café worker as he placed two cups on the counter. Morgana raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips into that smug expression Merlin always found oddly seductive yet he knew she was subtly making fun of him.

"The dance studio I work at is across the street. I'm already a regular. I come here most nights after…"

"Oh yes," Morgana looked out the window only to see the "Lance's Dance Studio" sign blinking at her. Idiot, idiot, idiot she thought. "Well I guess I better be going then, early mornings, and I do work with kids and all." Morgana casually chugged her entire espresso and threw out the cup so that she wouldn't have to walk home with it.

"You must have really built up a high caffeine tolerance then, eh" Merlin chuckled.

"What, oh yeah totally, just needed that for the walk, I'll pass out as soon as my head hits my pillow." The realization that she would be up for hours now was slowly sinking in. Something about seeing him just standing there so close to her, in Camelot, in a casual café just seemed so normal – like he was supposed to be there and never left. She couldn't help smiling at him.

As Merlin paid for what ended up being both their coffees – as Morgana had this kind of spastic cuteness about her when she got frazzled which she must have been looking at all the shopping she'd been doing, she'd completely forgotten – he couldn't help but smile at her. He really had missed her.

"Perhaps we should get – "

"Let's go out!" Morgana burst out.

" - together sometime." Merlin finished.

"Meaning, like to catch up you know." Morgana attempted to save what had just been an attempt to force herself to super casually ask him to hang out as a friend.

"Yeah, like for drinks or something."

"Perfect."

"It's a date!" Merlin said "well you know, not a date, a…"

"Oh no, no" Morgana laughed in a slightly uncontrollable manner "a friendly sort of date thing." She said, her face ending in a kind of weird grimace.

"Yes, like friends catching up."

"Right."

"Right." Merlin struggled.

"Okay, that's great. Saturday?"

"Saturday it is."

Morgana high tailed it out of there, only managing to get two of her 7 bags stuck in the glass door on the way out. She smiled as she tugged them ferociously out of the way causing the door to chime another 3 times. And then spun on her heel and made her way home.

Merlin turned up at 7 on the dot, He was wearing his black jeans and a plaid shirt, his favourite blue plaid shirt. Morgana always did like blue on him. He tried his best to look smart but not overly smart, This after all was just 2 friends catching up, nothing more.

He knocked on the door of the flat and waited, the door opened and he saw Arthur smiling back at him

"Hello Merlin" Arthur said

"Arthur ... Erm ... Hi"

"I knew it would be you she was going out with tonight, she wouldn't tell me but i knew"

"What ... What are you doing here? do you live here too?"

"No" Arthur laughed "Just being the protective big brother"

"You are twins!" Merlin snapped

"Well, i was still born first"

"no you weren't" Morgana shouted from the kitchen

"Ok, so fine, I am being the protective twin brother" Arthur said

Morgana walked over to the front door, she was wearing a just above the knee length skin tight green dress and knee high boots, Merlin looked her up and down and dreaded his desicion to go on this date, it was going to be torture, pure torture.

"Make sure you go home loser" Morgana said walking past Arthur

"You ready?" Merlin asked Morgana

"Yer" Morgana smiled up at him

"You look like a class A whore" Arthur whispered just loud enough for Morgana, but not Merlin, to hear

"Go die in a fire" Morgana whispered back "Love you bro"

They got in Merlin's car (It was actually his Mum's car but Morgana didn't have to know that) and drove down to the restaurant.

"So Morgana, how has things been for you?" Merlin asked when they had ordered their food

"It's been good, i got my teaching degree at last and finally have my own class, which is good" Morgana said and smiled over at him "It's a bit far off from my original life plans but it's a career that i am enjoying ... How was America?"

"It was brilliant, it was just great travelling around, seeing what it is like in American dance academies and the passion and effort they put into what they love, it is so different to here ... I came back cause i really want to make them have the same passion here too, I think if you want to do something you should pursue it and put as much passion into it for how much you love it and want it in your life" Merlin said then started to realise he'd gone on a tangent and was near enough talking about his feelings for Morgana

"You are so different in some ways but then you start talking about dancing and you are just the same Merlin deep down, with the love and passion for his future and dancing"

"It's a shame you stopped dancing, you were always so good at it" Merlin said smiling over at her then realised he was starting to flirt, this was supposed to be 2 friends catchig up, stop flirting.

"Not as good as you. You have always been amazing at it, since we were in reception class and we had to do dancing for school shows"

"When Arthur sulked for hours cause he had to dance and couldn't pick it up?" Merlin said laughing

"Yes, That will make me laugh for years ... He still sulks cause i make him watch Strictly come Dancing when we're home"

"does he still have a grudge that i went into dancing?" Merlin asked

"Yes, don't tell him i told you though"

The next morning Merlin woke up and turned to his side to see Morgana fast asleep, he didn't know how he'd managed to but last night Merlin had driven Morgana home and then ended up in bed with her, he'd promised himself not to end up in this place but it had happened.

She stired and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him

"Morning" Merlin said and leaned down to give her a kiss

"Merlin" Morgana said and sat up "We can't do this"

"Do what?" Merlin asked worried raising an eyebrow

"This ... Us ... It hurt too much when we broke up, it's just going to open up a wound that neither of us want opening again" Morgana said, the hurt clear in her voice

"Morgana ... i do want this, So much! Breaking up killed me, 6 years in America didn't help heal the wound at all, and coming back made it all worse again, i need you back in my life ... come on Morgana"

"Merlin ... No, it can't happen" Morgana insisted.

Merlin pulled the covers back and got up, starting to get dressed Morgana looked over at him

"I am sorry Merlin" she said

"Oh okay, You're sorry, that's fine. I don't get it Morgana, you were okay for us to be together last night when we had sex 5 times but now it's morning ... What changes over night? Or did you just want a bit of fun for one night and thought oh i know, i will break Merlin's heart all over again!"

"Merlin, it wasn't like that ... Look, i still want to be with you for christ sake, but we know how hard it was last time, With Arthur and you not being friends it was awkward and then we knew we wouldn't see one another much because of college ... Both of us working will make it more difficult ... I am sorry Merlin"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin drove up to his mums, now he had his own flat he could just go home and cry to himself but he needed someone to talk to.

He was in tears by the time he reached his mums house, his eyes were red and swollen and all he wanted was a hug off his mum to tell him everthing would be okay.

It was only 6.30 so Hunith was surprised to see her son at the door, but when she saw the state of him she guessed it was to do with Morgana.

"Sweetie, come in" Hunith said "I'll make you some tea"

They got a cup of tea and made toast and they went to talk in the living room

"Was is that bad of a date?" Hunith asked

"No, but she has basically used me and thrown me out, i know you don't need to know the nitty gritty stuff about what happened, i am your son after all but it just, it's so painful how last night can happen and then this morning she is like Sorry Merlin it's not happening" Merlin said

"Sweetie, You may be my son but you are 24, lived in America for the past 6 years out of my sight and you were in a relationship from the age of 13-16, i aren't stupid"

"Ok, well, anyway, it just ... It hurts mum so much, I love her" Merlin said starting to cry again

Hunith gave him a hug and told him it was going to be okay but Merlin wasn't so sure

"Merlin" Hunith asked a while later while he was layed on the sofa still in tears "Does it remind you of High school all over again? Is that why it's got you this upset?"

Merlin just nodded and Hunith sighed "Merlin, you can't dwell on what happened at High school forever"

_- Flashback -_

_It got to January and Merlin was looking forward to new start in 2004, he only had a few months left of school then was off to College to train in dancing._

_The only problem with the last few months of school were that he and Arthur were no longer friends by any means and he and Morgana had a very nasty breakup just before christmas break, he was at the bottom of the social triangle, and boy did he know about it._

_He was hoping that any greif he got wouldn't start immediatley so it wouldn't last for as long or have much chance to get worse, something he was very wrong about._

_That morning he was walking down the school hallway when he saw Arthur walking the other direction, he reached to just before Arthur and gave no eye contact when he suddenly felt himself be thrown into the lockers._

_"Fucking Bastard!" He heard Arthur shout at him before walking off down the hall_

_Merlin got up off the floor and saw people looking at him, he was in pain, his arm had hit the locker with some force, he wanted to cry on the spot but that wouldn't help his cause so he just walked down the hallway to his class without a word._

_It got worse very quickly, one Thursday dinner, without knowing how, he had his head shoved down a toilet by Arthur and Leon was on watch to make sure nobody was going to catch him nearly drowning Merlin._

_"What the hell did i do to you!" Merlin shouted at him when Arthur brought his head back up for a moment_

_"You broke my sisters heart!" Arthur shouted back at him and shoved his head back in the toilet flushing it again_

_Merlin pulled his head back up and spat into the toilet._

_"I didn't break her heart! She ended it with me! I was the one who suffered through Christmas break! i am the one who is suffering at school with no friends!" Merlin shouted at him_

_"And my family suffered through christmas because Morgana was miserable! You ruined our christmas you wanker!"_

_"Abort! Abort!" Leon whispered through to Arthur_

_Arthur jumped up and walked out of the cubicle shutting the door of it behind him leaving Merlin alone and went to wash his hands acting natural._

_Merlin sat back against the wall in the cubicle and started crying, The rest of year 11 was going to be awful. People used to love him, he was popular too, most people were scared of Arthur, that is why everyone was treating him like crap, they were scared of Arthur._

_He got up and dried his face and hair best he could then left the toilets, At least he stil had Gwen._

_- End of Flashback - _

Merlin ate some breakfast and then went to Tesco for his mum, He was about a street away when he saw Arthur.

"Oh shit" he muttered

Arthur saw Merlin and walked over to him

"Hey Merlin!" He said "Can we have a chat please!" He grabbed Merlin by his top and pulled him down the road the way he had just come from, he got to a house and opened the door and pushed him inside.

Merlin fell over and jumped straight back up

"What is your problem?" Merlin snapped at him

"Listen now Emrys! You think you can just show back up in town and charm my sister, sleep with her and then leave her you can think again!"

"What? She kicked me out!" Merlin said half laughing

"So you did sleep with her!" Arthur said

"Arthur, you didn't once have a problem with me and your sister having sex when we were in high school!"

"look Merlin, shut up! Listen to me now! She says she doesn't want you but the last 8 years, she has been miserable, she's had relationships but they haven't lasted and do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Merlin asked rolling his eyes

"Cause none of them were you! You were her first love! She may say she doesn't want you Merlin but she does, and you have to fight for her, not just walk out! I know you still love her Merlin so fight for her! Don't mess it all up!"

"Wait ... You are trying to help me?" Merlin asked confused

"Look i may have made the last term of year 11 miserable for you, but i have grown up now, I want to see my sister happy, and if she is happy with you then so be it" Arthur suddenly realized what he was doing. He was 25 years old for goodness sake, and not in high school and a business man. He wasn't going to go 'round beating people up "And I want you to be happy too Merlin."

There was just something about this guy and the way he could make his smart, confident sister fall into an uncontrollable mess - and that's when she was happy, the pile of sobs she would turn into when she was sad was even harder to deal with. But in all honesty, they had been best friends...

"Whoa, Arthur, did someone knock you on the head too? What is up with you?" Merlin stammered.

"Oh, just, you know, you deserve to be happy. I put you through hell in high school. And you and Morgana seem to - for whatever reason - be sort of a perfect fit." Arthur realized how stupid sappy he must sound, Merlin was going to think he'd grown soft too." But I don't want to have to see my sister crying anymore!"

The next monday after school had finished and Morgana and Gwen were tidying around the classroom and preparing for tomorrows lessons.

"So Morgana, how did the date with Merlin go?" Gwen asked as she put the books away in the book corner

"Gwen" Morgana sighed taking the kids work books off the tables, she sat down on the chair nearest to her "It wasn't a date ... Well saying that, it kind of ended up being a date"

"Oh?" Gwen asked smirking "Go on"

"Well ... We went to Manton's, the restaurant ... We had such a lovely time, catching up and talking about everything, He was so sweet, he paid for the meal and everything ... Then he drove me home"

"And?" Gwen asked, she refused to believe that was the end of the story

"Well ... i kissed him and before i could invite him upstairs, we were upstairs and ..."

"You didn't!" Gwen said now grinning

"We did" Morgana said "But, i can't go down that road with him, It hurt too much when we broke up last time, i could never go through that again if it didn't work"

"Morgana ... You need to go for it, You are meant to be"

"All i can think is the shit he went through at the end of year 11 ... Arthur made his life miserable and i let him ... How can someone do that to someone they love?"

_- Flashback - _

_It was the third week back after christmas, Morgana was still miserable about her and Merlin's breakup, afterall she did love him, but they had been arguing so much recently and then his and Arthur's fall out had made matters worse, and what was the point in being together when they were starting college soon? They would never see one another. _

_She was walking to Religious Ed with her head held high, she may have been miserable but she still had an image to keep up, she saw Merlin walking infront of her, they were in the same R.E class, she heard Arthur, well who couldn't hear him, he was heard miles off with his big gob, and she suddenly felt an arm around her._

_"Hey sis! how you doing?"_

_"What do you want?" Morgana asked_

_"So, i was thinking ... Am i okay to torture Merlin during R.E?"_

_"Do what you want, i don't care anymore" Morgana said_

_"Yes, thank Morgs" Arthur said "Come on boys, time to roll!"_

_"You are such a loser" Morgana said to him_

_"No ... He is the loser" Arthur said pointing to Merlin and Arthur and his friends set off at a faster pace down the hallway till they reached Merlin, Arthur put his foot round the back of Merlin's foot and Merlin went flying, falling on his face. Arthur's friends all started laughing, Even the ones who were meant to still like Merlin._

_"Thanks you guys" Merlin muttered glaring up Gwaine, Lance, Perce and Elyan._

_"Stay there! and don't move until i'm out of sight!" Arthur said to him he stood on Merlin's wrist and then they all walked off down the corridor_

_Morgana saw this happen and saw Merlin lean against the lockers and she just walked straight past him and down to R.E leaving Merlin sat there in tears._

_- End Flashback - _


	4. Chapter 4

According to the clock above the black board, Morgana had been pacing back and forth for over an hour. She'd been going over her dinner with Merlin again and again in her head, and then the drive home, and then after the drive home… She knew she was the one freaking out in the morning, but she was a girl and girls should be allowed to freak out in these situations. She felt terrible of course, especially considering the fact that she'd just accepted Arthur's attempts to make Merlin's life miserable in Year 11. Why continue to keep him down? It's not like she didn't want to be with him.  
>And he was different now – not just more confident and alluring, but after 6 years of intensive dance training, he was far more toned than he had ever been before… Not that she should be thinking about that, she stopped herself. He seemed crushed when he'd left her place as well. She didn't know if they really could be together again, like before. But she didn't want him to go on hurting. It was about 6 o' clock, which she figured was probably about the time he would be finishing up at Lance's, she may as well just go over and tell him she was sorry. They could talk things out like mature adults.<p>

What a fucking long day Merlin thought as he pushed the last of the bars against the far wall near the windows. He turned off all the lights in the studio he was working in that day. He figured he might as well go home, sleep, eat… that was pretty much all he did anymore. He was too sad, and after his 'conversation' with Arthur, too confused to do much else. He turned one of the many lights back on in the room before grabbing his bag to go change. While he was in his dance clothes – baggy dark grey track pants and an old t-shirt, he figured he may as well do some stretches. Just stretching and getting a work out in always calmed him. If he couldn't work on his love life, may as well work on being the best he could be at his dance career. It has gotten him through 11th year and even inspired him to make it to America, yes, if nothing else, push ups would calm his nerve and put him in proper enough of a good mood to get him through the rest of the week. The one light reflected just enough light off of the mirrors that it was more than enough to see and he didn't have to worry about fluorescent lights adding to the ongoing headache he'd been having. And by headache, it was incessant thoughts about Morgana, but anything he could do to get that out of his head, the better he was for it.  
>"Hi Merlin" Morgana swept into the room as she said kind of sheepishly "I hoped I could still catch you here."<br>Merlin turned to see Morgana wearing a knee length navy blue skirt and a white top. The fact that she was buttoned all the way down the front should not have been so sexy to him – she was obviously coming from teaching a reception class. But it was Morgana, and… Merlin stopped himself in his thoughts. What was she doing here?  
>"Morgana?" Merlin asked, suddenly realizing that he'd spent a full minute just staring at her with his arm bent behind his back trying to get a full stretch in. He slowly lowered his arm to find that Morgana had been looking down.<br>"I just felt kind of weird about the other day, you know. I reacted kind of…"  
>"It's fine. I understand." Merlin cut her off, he hated seeing her upset.<br>"I just react kind of badly in these situations, you know. I just wanted to kind of clear things up with you… mature, adult-like you know." Morgana put her hair back behind her ear.  
>"Morgana." Merlin said as she made her way across the room to the bar against the mirror.<br>"So you were telling me about your dancing in America. I still love dance you know, never really get the chance to do it much anymore, what with work and all." She was changing the subject on purpose. Morgana always had trouble talking about feelings with Merlin, they always just kind of knew what the other was thinking and relied on that. She didn't want to actually have to spell it out for him. She put her left hand on the bar and swept her right foot out in a semi-circle like motion. They had both always been interested in modern dance but Morgana loved ballet. She couldn't help herself but to get a few moves in. It was oddly calming.  
>"You know I still love you Morgana. I don't care about 11th year, and Arthur, and the fact that you hurt me yet again – I just mean to say, that it's alright. If you want to try and be like… friends. I can do that."<br>Merlin was always so much better at saying what he was thinking, Morgana thought. Hearing him say 'friends' though, she didn't like that. And the way he rolled his tongue all adorable-like when he said it.  
>"I'm sorry Merlin."<br>"Er..." Merlin stammered. Did Morgana really just show up at his work just to break his heart again – for the second time since he'd even been home?  
>"It's just that I do want to be with you and that scares me." She knew that sounded cliché but she didn't know how else to say it. All she wanted was Merlin to come over and kiss her and tell her that they would try it again – being together.<br>Merlin smiled and walked over. That was probably the most honest Morgana had been with her feelings out loud since they first started dating way back when. The smart, confident, beautiful girl he knew was always too strong to say them like that. Well at least to him, he was sure she talked to Gwen about them. She helped them get together when they were just… kids really.  
>"Morgana ... Why does it scare you?" Merlin asked, Morgana looked reluctant to say anymore, she had already started spilling her feelings and fears she couldn't do with saying anymore "You can tell me Morgana"<br>"I ... Don't want to be hurt"  
>"Do you honestly think i'd hurt you? When did i ever hurt you Morgana before? You were the one who broke up with me last time"<br>"I know. I am sorry" Morgana snapped then realised she has snapped and felt awful "Oh god i'm sorry Merlin, i didn't mean to ... "  
>"It's fine ... I want to be with you Morgana, i can't stand it any longer" Merlin said sounding close to begging<br>Morgana looked at Merlin and sighed, Merlin looked at Morgana then down at her lips, he wanted to kiss her he really did, before he could talk himself out of it he had leaned forward and was kissing Morgana.  
>"Never leave me again Morgana" Merlin said with a small smile after pulling away<br>"Never again" Morgana promised kissing him again

- 7 months later -

"Merlin ... Get your sex god arse back into bed" Morgana shouted from bed one morning, Morgana had officially moved into Merlin's flat the previous day and they had spent the whole night not sleeping at all.  
>"I'm making some breakfast, seriously woman" Merlin said and took the toast out of the toaster<br>"But your side of the bed is getting cold"  
>"Do you want breakfast in bed or not?" Merlin asked walking back in the bedroom with a tray<br>"Awwh Merlin" Morgana said sitting up smiling "You are very thougtful"  
>"I do try" He said sitting down and kissing her<br>They sat eating breakfast with the TV on when an advert came on for Pendragon Estate agents -  
>"Oh my gosh!" Morgana laughed "That is the funniest advert i have ever seen"<br>"Do you think Arthur knows how strange his advert is?" Merlin asked  
>"Probably not ... Oh. Merl, My dad has invited us round for dinner today ... He invited Arthur and Gwen too, when he found out that Arthur and Gwen are together he insisted in us all going"<br>"Ughh, but your dad hates me" Merlin said putting his head in his pillow  
>"No he doesn't" Morgana said "Get up" she added laughing pulling him to sit up<br>"He always evil glares me"  
>"Well i think the only thing he really remembers is dragging you out of my bedroom when we were 15"<br>"Ah yes, good point"  
>"Come on, it won't be bad, and Arthur will be there so you can have some male conversation with your best bud if need be"<br>"Ughh, do i have to go?" Merlin asked in his best 'feel sorry for me morgy' voice  
>"If you do, i'll make it up to you later" Morgana said smirking<br>"Well i don't want to let you or your family down" Merlin said jumping up out of bed  
>"Oh Merl" Morgana laughed getting out of bed "I do love you, you loser"<br>"And i love you too you weirdo"


End file.
